Edward Richtofen
Dr. Edward Richtofen ist ein soziopathischer und sadistischer Naziwissenschaftler und ein spielbarer Charakter im Überlebenskampf. Die Farbe seiner Punkte ist normalerweise grün (genau wie Michael Rooker und Fidel Castro), doch in Moon ist das Zufall. Früher war er der Antagonist in der Geschichte des Überlebenskampfes. Seine Stimmer erscheint auf allen Karten in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, die in der Zukunft spielen, körperlich tritt er wieder in Origins auf. Geschichte Richtofen arbeitete für Ludvig Maxis bei der Gruppe 935. Da sich die Fortschritte von Maxis stets verlangsamten, weil er sich in Sophia verliebte, entschied Richtofen, seinen Chef für die Verbesserung der Gruppe umzubringen. Während einem Teleportertest schloss Richtofen Maxis und dessen Tochter Samantha in einem Raum mit Fluffy, dem ersten Höllenhund, ein, aber beide konnten entkommen. Samantha wurde dabei versehentlich auf den Mond teleportiert und übernahm die Kontrolle über die Zombies, was thumb|Edward Richtofen in seinen jüngeren Jahren. eigentlich Richtofen tun wollte. Um die Kontrolle zu erlangen, arbeitete er mit Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski und Takeo Masaki, die zu Forschungszwecken von der Gruppe 935 gefangen wurden und eine Gedächtnislöschung durch Element 115 bekamen. Zuerst reisten sie zu einem verwunschenen Sumpf und danach in eine deutsche Waffenfabrik, wo die Zombies erschaffen wurden. Nachdem der Teleporter durch Element 115 allerdings überladen wurde, reisen sie durch die Zeit in die Zukunft und landen in einem verlassenen Theater in Berlin, irgendwann in den 1960ern. Danach ging die Reise in einen verlassen sovietischen Weltraumbahnhof, wo ein Wissenschaftler namens Gersch auf seine Befreiung hoffte. Daraufhin reiste die Gruppe nach Sibirien, wo George A. Romero einen Zombiefilm mit vier bekannten Schauspielern drehen wollte. Die Dinge verschlimmern sich, als echte Zombies auftauchen und George in einen von ihnen verwandeln. Die Schauspieler finden die vier originalen Charaktere gefangen in einem kleinen Raum. Richtofen will, dass sie für ihn den goldenen Stab finden. Als sie das schaffen, hinterlässt Richtofen ihnen die Wunderwaffe DG-2 und die Gruppe macht sich vom Acker. Sie laden in Shangri-La, das trotz seinem friedlichen Namen mit Zombies gefüllt ist, weil sich dort Minen voll mit Element 115 befinden. Richtofen brachte die Gruppe an diesen Ort, um sich den Fokusstein zu schnappen. Nebenbei hilft die Gruppe noch einem Forscher und dessen Assistenten, aus einer Zeitschleife zu fliehen. Als Richtofen alles hat, was für seinen Plan nötig ist, teleportiert er die Gruppe in den Hangar 18 der Area 51, der überrannt wurde von den Zombies. Die Gruppe kann sich schnell in den Teleporter flüchten, wodurch sie auf eine Basis auf dem Mond teleportiert werden. Dank den vorherigen Tests von Richtofen befinden sich auch hier Untote. Die Gruppe kann eine mysteriöse Maschine öffnen und blickt das erste Mal auf Samantha Maxis, die den Körper eines jungen Mädchens behalten konnte, weil sie eingefroren war. Richtofen fusioniert den Fokusstein und den goldenen Stab und tauscht Körper mit Samantha, um die Kontrolle über die Zombies zu übernehmen. Über die Computer in der Station wird die Gruppe von Maxis kontaktiert und erhält die Information, dass es eine Möglichkeit gibt, den Schaden zu minimieren, den Richtofen verursachen wird. Die Gruppe kann zusehen, wie drei Raketen auf die Erde zurasen, um die Verbindung zwischen der erdlichen Welt und dem Universum zu trennen, in dem sich Richtofen befindet. Das Glück ist allerdings auf Richtofen's Seite und die Raketen zerstören die Welt versehentlich. Dadurch können die Zombies die Überlebenden des Einschlags auslöschen und Edward hat noch mehr Macht. Unter den Überlebenden auf der Erde wird Samuel J. Stuhlinger von Richtofen als eine Stimme im Kopf angesprochen, weil dieser vorher das Fleisch von Untoten aß. Wegen seinem unersättlichen Hunger nach Macht beauftragt Richtofen Stuhlinger damit, einige Aufgaben zu erfüllen, die die Verbindung zwischen Erde und Universum wiederherstellen sollen, damit er unendliche Macht über jede existierende Lebensform besitzt. Die Seele von Samantha Maxis wäre damit außerdem für immer verbannt. Um seinen Plan abzuschließen, will Richtofen, dass Stuhlinger seine Kameraden Misty, Marlton und Russman davon überzeugt, eine Verbindung in einer Stadt in Washington aufzubauen, indem sie sie mit Energie versorgen. Die vier Überlebenden werden auf einige einstürzende Wolkenkratzer im früheren Shanghai, China, teleportiert, wo sie ein zweites Gerät aktivieren sollen. Sie werden andauernd von Richtofen wiederbelebt, damit sie die Drecksarbeit erledigen können, doch auch Maxis steigt ins Rennen ein und versucht, den Turm zu aktivieren. Egal für wen die Gruppe letztendlich arbeitet, sie werden am Ende von Russman zu einer Untergrundstadt in Angola geführt, wo sie auf Antworten auf ihre verwirrenden Fragen hoffen. Infos Allgemein *Richtofen ist der Erfinder von den Affenbomben, der Wunderwaffe DG-2 und dem QED. *Richtofen mag Nikolai, der diesen auch mit Respekt behandelt, bis die Prominenten den goldenen Stab für ihn besorgen. Danach wird er von allen gehasst. *Richtofen ist der erste spielbare Antagonist in der Geschichte von Call of Duty. *Dead Ops Arcade und Mob of the Dead sind die einzigen Maps überhaupt, auf denen Richtofen in keinster Weise in Erscheinung tritt. *Richtofen's Lieblingswaffen sind die MP40, die Spectre und die gepunchte Armbrust. *Richtofen und Dempsey können sich gar nicht leiden. *In der gesamten Kampagne, dem Multiplayer und dem Überlebenskampf kann man verstreut Bücher finden, deren Autor "Edward Richtofen" heißt. Call of Duty: World at War *Unter Richtofen's rechtem Auge befindet sich eine Narbe. Diese ist in Shi No Numa nicht sichtbar. *In der iPhone-Version vom Überlebenskampf weist einen der verwundete Doktor durch das Tutorial, bevor er selbst zum Zombie wird. Call of Duty: Black Ops *Richtofen benutzt das gleiche First-Person-Modell wie Hudson in Wiedergeburt. *Manchmal, wenn man puncht, summt er den Klingelton von Doppelfeuer-Malzbier. *Auf dem Werbeposter von Ascension hält Richtofen die Donnerkanone. Dort hat er auch eine Glatze, aber im Spiel hat er seine Haare wieder. *In Ascension hatte Richtofen ein neues Outfit, einen Weltraumanzug, den er auch in Moon trug. Damit ist er der erste Charakter im Überlebenskampf, der sein Aussehen verändert hat. *Manchmal, wenn man Ascension oder eine der späteren Maps spielt, kann man die Stimmen in seinem Kopf hören. *In Ascension verrät er, dass er eine Schwester hatte, deren Puppe er zerstörte, um sie zum Weinen zu bringen. *Laut den Funkgeräten in Call of the Dead begann Richtofen seinen Vorgesetzten und dessen Tochter zu hassen, als die Wunderwaffe DG-2 nicht in die Massenproduktion ging, weil Maxis viel zu abgelenkt von Sophia war. *In Shangri-La und Moon besitzt er immer noch den goldenen Stab, wenn man in Call of the Dead das Easter Egg abgeschlossen hat. *Wenn man im Kino der Toten Höllenhunde tötet sagt er '' Mama hat mir verboten Tiere zu quälen.. '' Call of Duty: Black Ops II *Wenn man Nuketown Zombies spielt, kann man Richtofen hören, während die Runden vorbeigehen, dabei erklärt er mehrere Schritte von seinem großen Plan. In Runde 25 hat er diesen vollendet und erhält die Kontrolle über die Zombies. *Wenn man das erste Mal ein Power-Up auf TranZit aufhebt, erklärt er, dass er sich noch daran gewöhnen muss, jetzt der Herrscher der Untoten zu sein, danach sagt er das Power-Up an. *Manche seiner Sprüche auf TranZit deuten darauf hin, dass er Dempsey, Nikolai und Takeo vermisst, denn oft erinnert er sich an sein Leben, bevor er Körper mit Samantha getauscht hat. Über die vier neuen Charaktere macht er sich lustig, weil sie noch so unerfahren sind. *Wenn er von Maxis hintergangen wird, ist er der erste Zombie, der die Fähigkeit des Sprechens besitzt, außerdem hat er dann die Form eines Endgegners (wie George A. Romero und Brutus). *Laut seinem Brief in Origins machte sich Richtofen insgeheim Sorgen um Maxis. *Richtofen ist extrem stolz auf die Riesigen Roboter in Origins - dies merkt man an seinen Bemerkungen wenn die Roboter über die Karte laufen. Kategorie:Zombie Mode Kategorie:Zombie Mode Charaktere Kategorie:Gruppe 935 Kategorie:Deutscher